Al cielo más que a ti
by kalinela
Summary: Nuevas formas de conocer y reconocer al amor. Nuevo One Shot, después de mucho, mucho tiempo. Disfrútenlo, espero con ansías sus comentarios.


Al cielo más que a ti

Hay tardes más frías que otras, tardes que no dependen del sol en el cielo, o de la lluvia golpeando dulcemente los vidrios de las casas, autos y edificios, para doler y entristecer. Hay tardes que duelen y se recuerdan siempre, hay tardes como la del viernes 16 de diciembre, una tarde que se graba en la memoria, una tarde que se cicatriza en las paredes del corazón.

Recostada en la cama, mirando al techo con la mente en blanco, bueno, deseando que quede en blanco. Los ojos nublados por las lágrimas y el desconsuelo, la respiración entre quieta y agitada, el cuerpo frío y entumido. Las ideas en la mente por estallar y en la garganta el grito ahogado de las palabras que quiere, pero no puede decir.

Bajo la almohada humedecida por las lágrimas, vibra el celular rosado incesantemente, acaso habría vibrado por más de una hora, se pregunta si al igual que ella se encontraba cansado. Gira su cuerpo y logra ver a través de la ventana, no porque así lo desee, el cuerpo le exige sufrir en otra posición. Sus ojos alcanzan a ver el cielo, el sol oculto tras unas negras y cargadas nubes, se conecta con el ambiente ¿Está por llorar, el cielo está por llorar acaso? Suspira y respira para contagiarse aún más con el ambiente, basta un parpadeo y las gotas de agua aterrizan en su ventana, entonces las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas mientras ahoga nuevamente el sonido de sus lamentos al llorar.

El cielo se ha tornado oscuro, se da cuenta de las horas que ha pasado con su soledad encogida en la cama. Siente ligero los huesos, siente ligero el espíritu, ya no tiene lágrimas que derramar y finalmente ha conseguido poner en blanco la mente, vuelve a suspirar. Siente frío, pero no desea moverse un milímetro. Escucha la puerta de entrada de la casa abrirse, han llegado, escucha sus voces casi gritar de emoción, divertidas platican sobre algo que a ella no le incumbe y tampoco importa, no se esfuerza por entender que dicen, imagina simplemente que hablan de la cena, de los regalos, de la ropa, de los adornos, ¡bah!, banalidades piensa.

Escucha los pasos de ella golpear con torpeza las gradas, es probable que irrumpa la atmósfera creada, cierra los ojos y espera.

-¡Hermanita bebé! Debiste haber venido con nosotros, nos divertimos tanto, compramos tantas cosas, papi y mami me llevaron a todas las tiendas que quise.

-…

-Tontita, también compre cosas para ti, te van a encantar, ya te imagino con los vestidos, faldas, pantalones, blusas, sweaters y accesorios que compre para ti, vas a quedar divina.

-…

-Bueno hermanita, voy a dejarte, es hora de empacar los regalos… ¡Papi Mami, vamos a empacar!

Escucha su chillona, gritona e irritante voz invadir cada rincón de la casa, lo dicho, atmósfera arruinada. El cuarto se ilumina por las luces del pasillo, la "hermanita mayor" no cerró la puerta de su cuarto, sabe que debe ir y cerrar la puerta si quiere encontrar un poco de paz esa noche. Mueve su cuerpo, lo dirige a la puerta y descubre que realmente hace mucho más frio del que sentía acurrucada en la cama, con resignación desnuda su cuerpo y se mete entre las sabanas, vuelve su cuerpo hacia la ventana, ha descubierto que el cielo es algo que ama mucho, tal vez un poco más que a él, forma una ligera curva con sus labios –aún sé sonreír– piensa mientras una lágrima escapa de sus ojos.

Cierra los ojos, guarda sus pensamientos, sofoca la pena, desea dormir con la imagen del cielo en la memoria, el cielo que ama aún más que a él. Se duerme profundamente, a veces cerrar los ojos ayuda a cerrar las puertas de uno mismo al dolor, la soledad y la tristeza.

Entre sueños cree escuchar sonidos en su ventana, pareciera que intentaran abrirla, abre apenas los ojos y no ve nada raro, se molesta un poco, gira su cuerpo para darle la espalda e intenta volver a descansar. Los sonidos desaparecen por un instante, pero luego se vuelven más intensos y constantes, se queda inmóvil, incluso la respiración se hace débil. Como si se tratará un animal que sabe que va a ser cazado, pretende quedarse inmóvil y sin vida, o tal vez es el miedo que no le permite reaccionar y salvarse, vaya instinto de supervivencia.

Siente una corriente de aire frio recorrer sus hombros y espalda, se eriza un poco, pero procura no moverse, cree que si no se mueve, el extraño que acaba de entrar a su habitación pensará que está dormida o muerta y así no le hará nada, otro pensamiento le viene a los sesos ¡y si es un violador pervertido! Se llena de valor e ira –nadie se mete con Helga G. Pataki– piensa imprudente al tiempo que mueve ágilmente su cuerpo para enfrentar al extraño que podrá llevarse la casa entera pero no le pondrá un dedo encima, el movimiento brusco hace que el extraño caiga al piso violentamente, se siente triunfadora, pero entonces siente que la toman por la muñeca llevándola al piso, ella también cae y sabe que está envuelta por el extraño que la sujeta con fuerza pero sin lastimarla.

Siente como la mano de él le cubre la boca para que no pueda gritar, mientras la aprieta firmemente contra su cuerpo. Se siente perdida, se mueve tanto como puede para librarse, para zafarse de ese abrazo apretado que sin embargo no la hiere –basta Helga, tranquila, soy yo– le susurra en el oído, sintiendo como el aire que exhala choca en su cuello logrando que se erice. Su mente trabaja a mil por hora, -soy yo- le retumba en la cabeza, ¿quién diablos? Se pregunta en silencio, emite sonidos que parecen palabras –Helga te voy a soltar, pero no grites, si lo haces voy a tener que actuar de otra manera– vuelve a escuchar en susurro y acto seguido siente su boca libre para hablar; –no tengo idea de quién eres idiota, pero apenas me suelte te mato– le dice susurrando también, sintiéndose extrañamente fuera de peligro y sin entender porque le obedece –jaja sabía que dirías algo como eso, prefiero no correr el riesgo, además, me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos–, ha escuchado su voz un poco mejor y esa frase que desde mucho antes ya retumbaba en sus oídos.

Pronto la habitación queda en profundo silencio, ella deja de moverse, él la aprieta un poco más entre sus brazos, hunde el rostro en su cuello y lo besa con delicadeza. Ella no dice ni hace nada, solo siente formarse en la garganta nuevamente un nudo, cuando no puede más las lágrimas se le escapan, algunas han golpeado las manos del extraño que al sentirlas detiene los besos.

–No entiendo que ocurre, por qué estas así tan de repente, hoy saliste sin decirme nada, no contestas mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes; dime que sucede– escucha su voz preocupada –suéltame por favor– dice tratando de sonar lo más fría y tranquila posible; sin embargo, en vez de sentirse liberada, siente que él la aprisiona cada vez más, siente como se aferra a su cuerpo –pides imposibles, estas desnuda, deja que abrigue tu cuerpo con el mío– Recuerda entonces que esa noche decidió dormir completamente desnuda, se ruboriza, patalea, trata de librarse una vez más, olvida que él es más fuerte y que no se soltará sino cuando él así lo quiera.

De inmediato siente el cansancio de luchar sola, sola porque él no hace ningún esfuerzo por contenerla –G. basta, te vas a lastimar si sigues así– le escucha decir al tiempo que la levanta del piso y la lleva a la cama en sus brazos; la deja sobre la cama, la cubre con las sabanas –quieta, no digas nada, no hagas nada– le ordena firme, ella obedece sin quejas, solo las lágrimas continúan su cauce.

Lo ve desvestirse frente a ella, primero la camisa botón por botón, luego el pantalón azul, finalmente el bóxer, levanta un poco las sabanas y se acomoda junto a ella; la sujeta por la cintura con uno de sus brazos –Bien Pataki, no has contestado mis llamadas o mensajes, debo asumir que enfureciste y luego entristeciste– no hay palabras de su parte –solo estaba hablando con ella, no pasó nada más– se mantiene en silencio, entiende que de alguna forma él tiene razón, pero está convencida que ella tampoco está equivocada –lo entiendo perfecto, si hubiese hablado con alguien más esta no sería tu reacción; pero G, no hice nada malo al hablar con ella– la escucha suspirar pesadamente –acaso ella siempre va a causar esto entre nosotros– pregunta el aún más preocupado e incluso triste.

De nuevo en silencio, apenas se escucha la respiración entre cortada por las lágrimas de Helga y la respiración pausada de él, los ojos azulados de ella miran al cielo, abre su boca, exhala el aire que le sobra a los pulmones –esta tarde he descubierto que amo más al cielo que a ti y es que el cielo no me haría daño, no sería capaz de traicionarme, el cielo no sería denso como tú, el cielo se reservaría para mi hasta el último de sus tonos azules, el cielo me acompañaría siempre en todas las formas posibles– él la escuchaba en silencio, entendía lo que quería decir. No era el hecho de que hablara con ella, que le prestará atención, era el hecho que cuando ella aparecía entonces Helga desaparecía, tal como esa tarde en que él le había dicho que le acompañaría a su casa y podrían pasar por un mantecado. Al final la Señorita Perfección apareció, él la acompaño a ella a casa y Helga los vio irse, camino sola hasta su casa y en algún momento de la tarde cuando el ridículo teléfono no paraba de sonar, decidió que le molestaba y por ello lo silenció.

-Entiendo G., supongo que también yo me sentiría terrible si lo que hice en la tarde me lo llegas a hacer a mí, no tengo defensa Helga, solo puedo disculparme y demostrarte si me lo permites cuanto te quiero- Sus ojos aun en el cielo se cerraron un instante, giro de nuevo su cuerpo, lo dejo reposar frente a él, abrió los ojos –Supongo que puedo cambiar el azul por el verde– él sonrió y la sujeto con plena confianza llevándola a su cuerpo.

Se durmieron queriéndose, no hacía falta mayor contacto ni roce sino el de un abrazo cálido y seguro para sentir que se hacían el amor, sus cuerpos desnudos podían ser uno en ese abrazo que hablaba más que ella, más que él.

De pronto pienso que hay amaneceres más cálidos que otros, amaneceres que no dependen de la esperada salida del sol, o de la suave caída del rocío, para sonreír y alegrar. Hay amaneceres que olvidan el dolor y la tristeza, hay amaneceres como la del sábado 17 de diciembre, un amanecer que se conserva en la memoria, un amanecer que se pinta en las paredes del corazón.


End file.
